October's Story
by October Petrelli
Summary: The cousin of Nathan and Peter Petrelli tells her story. She tells about what happens after Peter escapes Sylar at Mohinder's place and how she meets a guy, very familiar to a few of the Heroes, that she likes...but cannot trust. Continuation of Parasite.
1. Chapter 1: Another Ability in the Family

I am October Petrelli. No, I'm not Nathan and Peter's "long lost sister" or anything. I'm actually their cousin. I am a year younger than Peter (25) and live in Manhattan. Nathan and Peter aren't the only ones in the family with "special abilities". I happen to have one too. I heard there is some other woman with close to the same ability as I have. But here's what's different. She can make herself look like other people. I can make myself look however I want. If I wanted lime green hair, BAM, I'd have lime green hair. If I wanted to be taller, then I can make myself taller. The other woman can change the things around her to go with who she changed into. I'm sure you've heard of what she did with Isaac Mendez and Simone DeVeaux. I guess she changed into Simone so Isaac wouldn't get into trouble with the police. I don't remember her name but I heard she can be a real bitch. Anyway, I can also stop my heart when I want. It's kind of weird actually. When I stop my heart, it's like I die but my spirit is still in my body. I can still hear, I can still see, I just can't move or talk….it's weird. I found this to be very useful. But once I stop it, it's not exactly easy to get it started again. When Peter first started to notice he had this ability, I was one of the first to know about everything that went on with him. He told me absolutely everything because Nathan wouldn't listen. I took interest in his stories and started to believe them when I soon found that I had an ability of my own.

About a week and a half ago, Peter went to look for Mohinder Suresh, and ended up finding Sylar instead. I'm sure you've heard the story. Well, I'm here to tell you a little bit more of that story that you probably didn't hear. Peter escaped. He had healed his head and turned invisible. To escape, he flew out the window. At that time, I was sitting in my apartment looking at old photos of the 3 of us (Nathan, Peter, and I) when we were little. I found one my aunt took of us playing cops and robbers. Nathan was the cop, I was the robber and Peter was the doctor for when any of us got hurt. I never really understood why he wanted to help out a robber by healing her, but wanting to be a nurse I guess explains it.

I looked up from the photo and noticed my front door suddenly swing open. I stood up and it closed.

"Peter, please tell me that's you…" I said, freaked out.

Peter appeared in front of me. He scared my half to death so I fell down to the couch I was just sitting on.

"Dammit, Peter!" I yelled, "You gotta stop doing that! You're freakin' me out."

"Sorry," he said. "I just didn't know if I was being followed."

"Why would you be followed?" I asked.

"I escaped Sylar."

"The guy that tried to kill you and Claire back in Texas?"

"Yeah. He got to Mohinder."

I looked at the ceiling, soaking it all in. I took a deep breath and said, "So now he's go the list…?"

"Probably…"

"Peter, we got to get Nathan and everybody out of here. He's going to come after us."

I got up and was going to run to the phone but Peter grabbed my arm.

"I'll take care of it," he said. "The only thing I need you to do is to go over to Isaac's and personally warn him about Sylar. I'm not sure he knows."

I swallowed hard and said, "Okay."

Peter walked over to the kitchen counter and found a piece of scrap paper and a pen. He quickly scrawled down Isaac's address.

"Be careful," he said and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Disguise yourself if you have to. Call my cell phone when you're leaving Isaac's."

He then disappeared and again I saw my front door open and slam shut.

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2: Warning Isaac

I got out of the car and looked up at Isaac's house. I took a deep breath and started toward the door. I peaked through the windows as I walked. He was sitting in the middle of his floor, staring at one of his paintings. I arrived at his door and knocked softly. I saw him glance at the door, as if debating whether to get up or not. Finally, he did and walked to the door. He unlocked it, then opened it.

"Can I help you?" he asked softly, almost sadly.

"Yeah, I'm October Petrelli. Peter's cousin."

Isaac got an angry look on his face that scared me and made me step back.

"I don't want anything else to do with him!" he yelled, while pointing an angry finger at me.

"I didn't come here to talk about him," I explained calmly. "I came here to warn you about a man named Sylar."

"I don't know a Sylar," he said, leaning against the door, a clear sign to me that I was not welcome inside.

"Exactly," I said. "This man wants to kill people like you; people who have these special abilities. He thinks…or knows…that if he kills one of us, he can somehow obtain our abilities."

I paused thinking Isaac might say something. When he didn't I continued.

"I've heard that most, if not all, of his victims were found with the tops of their heads cut off."

He swore and led me into his house. I stepped inside as he ran to look at a few of his paintings.

"He's going to kill again," he said nervously as he signaled me to go over to where he was. "Look."

I walked up beside him and saw his newest paintings. They were paintings of a man lying in a pool of blood with…well…the top of his head cut off. I covered my mouth with my left hand in shock,

"Does this person look like anyone you might know?" Isaac asked.

"Gosh, I hope not…" I said and turned to look at him. "Your best bet is to leave right now. Get yourself far away."

"What does Sylar look like?...So I'll know him if I see him."

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet…"

There was a small pause.

"You said he wants to kill people like _us_…_you_ have an ability?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter. But if he gets it, it'll be a lot easier for him to move around and not be recognized."

"Does he know where we all live?"

"I think so. But if you leave now, I don't think he'll be able to find you. I'm supposed to call Peter when I leave your house and we're going to leave here. I'm not sure where we'll go though."

"When would it be safe to come back?"

"I don't know. Maybe when we get information that he's in another state or something."

There was another small pause.

Isaac sighed.

"I have family in Michigan," he said. "I'll call them and let them know I'm coming….unless it'd be safer to stay in a hotel somewhere."

"Hotel probably." I said, tearing a piece of paper out of the small note book I had pulled out of my bag. "You don't want to risk putting your family in danger."

I dug out a pen from my bag as well and wrote down my cell phone number on the piece of paper.

"Here," I said, handing the paper to Isaac. "I have to get going. Call me if you run into Sylar or if you find out anything more."


	3. Chapter 3: The Crash

"Hello, Peter?" I said into the phone as I drove away from Isaac's house. "Yeah, I just left Isaac's."

"Did he believe you?"

"Yeah, he had painted a few pictures where…well…let's just say they were Sylar's victims."

"Okay, well I haven't been able to find my mom _or _Nathan."

"You check your place?"

"Not yet, but that's where I'm headed."

"What's the plan after we find them?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you when I find them and we'll all talk about it."

"Okay then, I'll see you soon."

We hung up and I continued driving. I glanced in my rear-view mirror and noticed that I apparently wasn't going fast enough for the person behind me. He might not have been paying attention either because it looked like he was reaching for something on the floor. I looked back at the road and was about to turn when I jerked forward and was being pushed along the road. The front end of my car turned but the back end just kept going and the side of my car slammed right into a tree on the corner. Of course the stupid air bag had to fly out of the steering wheel. It stung my face but I still ended up slamming my head on the side.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my car from the passenger side. I was set gently on the ground and a hand caressed my face.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

I opened my eyes and focused on a man kneeling over me. He had short brown hair, kind of gelled outward in front of him. He looked about in his 20s and had a soft face, brown eyes, perfect eyebrows, and a cute nose. I thought about how lucky I was to be rescued by a hot guy. Haha.

"Uhh…I don't know," I replied.

"Here," he said, gently grabbing my right arm with one hand and my left shoulder with his other hand. "See if you can stand."

He helped me up and the only thing on my body that hurt was my head and my face. "I think I'm okay," I said.

"Good, I'm glad," the man said and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I saw the whole thing and came running. The guy in the truck took off. I'm going to call you an ambulance."

"Oh, no," I said, "My cousin's a nurse. I was just on my way to see him."

"Well then I'll give you a ride," the man said and looked at my car. "I don't think you'll be able to drive anywhere in that. I don't think I'd let you drive anyway."

I looked at my car as well.

"Well, that's just perfect…"

"Come on, I'll drive you."

I followed the man to his car about 10 feet away. He opened the passenger door for me and helped me inside.

"You know, you don't need to help me. I'm fine, really." I said.

He smiled, shut the door, and walked around the front of the car to get to the driver's side door. He opened it and got inside.

"Where does your cousin live?" he asked.

"The apartment complex at the other end of this street," I told him. "I could walk there from here."

"Well I want to make sure you're okay."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said. "I appreciate this."

"You're very welcome," he said, and started the car. We drove off and about 2 minutes later we pulled over at the curb in front of Peter's apartment complex.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yep, thanks. Thanks for everything." I said. I dug in my purse for my pen again. Once I had found it, I gave him my hand and handed him the pen. "Maybe we can get together sometime. I have to make this up to you."

He smiled another brilliant smile and wrote his number on my hand. Just then I had noticed really what I had said. I told him that we should get together but I had totally forgotten that me and the fam were probably going to leave New York.

When he got done, he gave me my pen back and asked, "Would you like me to walk you to your cousin's room? Just to make sure you're okay?"

I laughed a little bit. "Really, I'm fine." I was about to step out of the car when,

"I forgot to ask you your name," I told the handsome guy sitting next to me.

He hesitated like he'd forgotten his own name. He breathed in and said, "Gabriel Gray."


	4. Chapter 4: Nathan, Meet Claire

I arrived at Peter's door and knocked on it lightly. Immediately it opened. My aunt stood in the doorway.

"Come on in, dear," she said and suddenly got a weird look on her face. "What happened?"

"Huh?" I said as I stepped in the door.

"The right side of your face is red," She said.

"Yeah, I'll explain that," I said and noticed Peter and a blonde girl sitting on the couch next to each other, with the Haitian sitting in the red chair next to the couch.

My aunt closed the door behind me and Peter stood up.

"October," he said, "This is Claire."

"Oh, so you're Claire," I said and walked over to her. "I'm October, Peter's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Claire said.

Peter then noticed my face and lightly touched it. I winced. It was still burning from when the air bag hit it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"As soon as I hung up with you, I got hit by the guy driving behind me and I hit a tree," I explained. "That's from the air bag. A really nice guy helped me out though. I told him you were a nurse and I was just on my way to see you so he drove me the rest of the way here. My car's still at the end of the street."

Peter grabbed a flash light off one of his side tables and shined it in each of my eyes. "Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hit it against the side of the door," I told him. "I'm okay though."

Peter turned the flashlight off and set it back down on the table.

I looked around the room. "Where's Nathan?" I asked.

"He'll be here," my aunt said.

About a second later, Nathan walked in the door. "Did you guys see the crash at the end of the street?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was me," I told him. "I'm okay though."

"I thought that car looked familiar," he said and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Claire. This time, Claire stood up.

"What's she doing here?" Nathan asked calmly but seriously.

"She came to see me," Peter said, confused. "You know her?"

"Yeah…Claire right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Claire said, not very happy to see him. "So wait, _you're_ Peter's brother?"

"Small world, huh?" Nathan said and finally closed the door.

Peter looked at Nathan, then Claire, then at me, then back to Nathan, then back to Claire. "Uh…how do you two know each other?"

"He's my father," Claire said and sat back down on the couch. "Aren't you Mr. Petrelli?"

"You're her father?" Peter asked surprised. Nathan sighed and nodded.

"It's a long story," Nathan said. "But right now, we have to figure out what we're going to do about Sylar."

We all sat down in the living room and calmly talked about it. We all didn't really know what to do so we decided that maybe we should stay in different hotels out of town. We would stay until we heard Sylar was in a different state or for at least a few days. Claire suggested that we call her dad to come hunt him down but the Haitian reminded her that she wasn't supposed to come in contact with him again.

After about an hour of this discussion, Nathan drove me home and said he'd call some automotive service and see what they could do about my car.

"So," he said as pulled up to the curb of my apartment complex. "How did you crash?"

I told him the whole story and told him that I got the hot guy's number. I showed him my hand and he laughed.

"Well, good luck with him," he said. "I have to get going. I'll call in about your car and call you later."

"Thanks Nathan," I said. "I hope things with you and Claire go well."

"Yeah," he said. "So do I."

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter sucks. I'm working on the next one which I promise will be better. Stick with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Interesting Relationship

I woke up the next morning at about 10:30am. By the time I got up, took a shower, got dressed and made make-up appear on my face, it was about 11:15. I had written down the number from my hand onto the magnetic white-board I had on my refrigerator. I picked up my phone and dialed it.

"Hello?" a man's voice said.

"Hey," I said. "It's October. The one you pulled out of the crash yesterday."

"Oh hey!" Gabriel said, happy to hear my voice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," I said. "My head still hurts a little but other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "Well...not that that your head hurts, but I'm glad to hear you're okay."

I giggled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I said as Peter suddenly walked through the door. I smiled at him to let him know it was okay for him to come in. "So could I take you to lunch or something? Like, as a thank you?"

"That would be very cool," Gabriel replied. "Only if you pick the place."

"No way," I said, "You pick. It's all part of the thank you."

Gabriel laughed. "Okay then. What time?"

"Now, if that's okay."

"Yeah, now is fine."

"Well, cool," I said. "But…um…I have one problem."

There was a short pause.

"Oh," Gabriel said. "Right, your car. I'll pick you up then."

Peter took a seat on the couch as I told Gabriel my address.

"Who was that?" Peter asked, smiling, after I hung up the phone.

"Gabriel Gray," I told him. "He's the guy that helped me out yesterday."

"Gabriel Gray," Peter echoed. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

I shrugged. "So, what's going on?"

"Just came to see how you were. But since you're about to leave, I can go see how Nathan and Claire are doing."

"I can't believe Nathan never told us about her."

"He said he didn't know she was still alive." Peter said as he stood up. "Uhh…sorry if I'm ruining your plans but while you're at lunch, you need to tell Gabriel that you're…leaving town for a few days for work and don't know when you'll be back."

"Oh, that's right," I said and sighed.

Peter walked to the door and opened it. "I'll call you later," he said. "Good luck on your…date."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said as Peter walked out.

"Bye," he said and shut the door.

About ten minutes later, Gabriel shows up and we head to a little café somewhere in town. We ate our lunch and walked the side walks. We came back to my place afterward and talked and learned about each other. He was acting a little weird though when we entered my apartment. He kept glancing around like someone was spying on him.

"Have you ever felt like…God gave you something special?" Gabriel asked while sitting on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, actually," I said.

"You do?" Gabriel asked. "Like a special ability?"

I was surprised. "Yeah…you have one too?"

Gabriel stood up. "I never thought I'd actually meet someone else like me," he said and looked at his hands. He looked at me and smiled. "What can you do?"

I thought for a second. "Pick a color," I told him."

"Mmm…Blue."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hair and my eyes. I shook my head a little bit. My hair, that was originally brown, was now a bright blue and my eyes that were originally hazel, were now a light blue. I opened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Gabriel said and quickly came over to kneel next to me on the couch. He gently touched my hair. "That's amazing."

"I can change how I look," I said as I closed my eyes and shoot my head again. My hair returned to brown and my eyes returned to hazel. "What can you do?" I asked as I opened my eyes again.

He stood back on the floor and looked at the magazine that was lying on the coffee table. He stared at it for a few seconds and it started to slide across the table. When it got to the edge, it flew over to me and landed in my lap.

"Telekinesis?" I asked excitedly, "I've always wanted to be able to do that."

"Interesting…isn't it?" Gabriel said.

I frowned as a thought came into my head. "Ever hear of a man named Sylar?"

Gabriel swallowed. "Yes," he said. "I help him cope with is problems. He comes to me when he needs to talk to someone."

"So then you must know all about him…" I said as Gabriel sat down next to me again.

"Yes," he said softly. "He tells me that he envies everyone who has these abilities. He says he hates that he feels…nothing when he kills people. No guilt, no sadness. Just accomplishment and power. He's always wanted to feel special. He never wanted to be just another ordinary kid."

"I heard, though, that he did have a special ability before he started killing people," I said. "I heard that he could tell when things were broken when other people had no idea."

"It wasn't good enough for him," Gabriel continued. "He got angry when Dr. Suresh told him he wasn't special. So he took an address that Dr. Suresh had had with him and went to find the guy. When he found out what he could do, he found a way to obtain it. When it worked and he showed Dr. Suresh, he felt he had power and respect. He liked feeling different. So he kept killing."

"Did you try to talk him out of it?" I asked.

"He tries to stop, he really does. It's just, his need over powers him. Has he gotten to any of your friends or family?"

I looked down. "Yes," I said. "And I will hunt him down and kill him myself if he ever lays another finger on Peter."

"Your cousin?"

I looked at him confused. "How'd you know?" I asked. "And…how come he hasn't come after you?"

Just then my phone rang. I got up off the couch, went to the kitchen where it was kept on the counter, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nathan. Is Peter with you?"

"No. He came over this morning and said that he'd go see how you and Claire were doing."

"Well I haven't seen him at all today. I'll call Isaac and see if he knows anything. Let me know if you see him."

"Alright, I will."

We hung up and Gabriel walked up behind me.

"I-I should probably get going," he said as I turned to face him. "I have a few things to take care of at home. I had a great time though."

He reached up with his left hand and caressed my face. He kissed me gently on the lips and I almost melted. "Let's get together again sometime." He started to walk to the door when I stopped him.

"Uh, Gabriel?" I said and he turned around. "I have to leave town for…a few days for work. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Gabriel smiled. "Call me when you get some free time then. And let me know when you get back." He turned back around and opened the door without touching it. He looked at me and winked, then walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I knew that name sounded familiar," said a voice from behind me.

I whipped around and saw Peter with a very shocked look on his face.

**Don't worry, there's more stuff to come. stay with me.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

"What the heck?" I said and walked over to Peter. "How long have you been here?"

"I followed you," he said. "I wanted to see if I recognized that guy…and I do. There is no way I'm going to let you see him again."

"What? Why the hell not?" I asked angrily.

Peter leaned in. "That man is Sylar," he said in a serious tone.

"No way," I said. "He's too nice. If that was Sylar, I'd already be dead."

"Well consider yourself dead if you see him again," Peter said. "He never did answer your questions before Nathan called did he? The ones about how he knew who I was and why Sylar hasn't killed _him_ yet."

I thought for a second.

"Believe me," Peter said and stepped back. "I got a very close look at him, and that guy is Sylar. Gabriel Gray is his real name. Sylar is just a nickname."

I sighed and let myself drop down to the couch. "Just when I thought I found a nice guy that wasn't a jerk," I said and messed with my hair, "he turns out to be _more_ than a jerk."

Peter looked down. I could tell he was thinking about Simone. I felt so bad. I was here complaining about a guy I had just met the day before, and Peter just lost his girlfriend. I got up again and walked over to Peter. I moved some of his hair from his face and noticed a lone tear slowly making its way down his right cheek. I sighed from sadness and hugged him.

"Peter, I'm so sorry." I said as he hugged back. I found myself almost crying as well. We stood there for a minute, comforting each other, then Peter let go and I stepped away. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"You better go pack," he said. "I'll go get Nathan and Claire."

I got done packing about an hour after Peter left. He said we were probably going to leave really late that night. He booked us all in different hotels near each other in Queens. Our hotels weren't very far from where we lived in Manhattan. Maybe like, a half-hour. We decided that Nathan would take with him, his wife and kids because if Sylar were to go to their house and not find Nathan, he could go after his family. So at about mid night, we embarked on our journey to Queens. Peter drove with Claire and his mom, and led the way, while Nathan followed with his family. I was last in line as we drove and I drove alone. Earlier that day, Nathan had contacted the automotive service that had taken my car and found that my car could not be fixed. So Nathan bought me a brand new car of the same type. I was surprised. I mean, he's got the money but I guess that's what can happen when you're just as close to your cousin as their sibling. It was true. The three of us had always been close. I was like another sibling to them, and they were like brothers to me.

Anyway, after a while of driving, we were on a road that had forests on both sides of it. I was still behind Nathan but no one was following me. At least from what I could see so didn't bother looking in the rear-view mirror for a while. After of few minutes, my car started to slow down. Not like I was stepping on the brake or it was running out of gas, but it felt like something was holding it back. It felt like I was driving through I large puddle of tar. I finally looked in my rear-view mirror again and someone was now behind me. Not close behind me, actually, they were pretty far behind me. Anyway, I put my emergency lights on and pulled over. I grabbed my phone, unbuckled myself, and got out of the car. I looked at the road behind me and noticed my car was leaving tire tracks. I then noticed my tires definitely did not look normal. I squatted down to look at the front tire on the driver's side.

"What the hell?"

My tires were completely melting away. I stood back up and dialed Nathan's cell number on my phone.

"Hello?"

"What kind of car did you buy me, Nathan?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and must have looked in his rear view mirror because then he said, "Where are you?"

"I had to stop further back." I replied and looked back at the road. The car that was behind me, caught up, and was now pulling over behind my car. "My tires…melted…or something."

"Your tires what?"

"I don't know what just happened."

"Okay, just stay there. I'll call and tell Peter to turn around."

I hung up the phone and saw the figure of a man step out of the driver's side of the car that just pulled over behind mine. I assumed he pulled over to help.

"Do you know what ability Sylar stole from a man named Zane Taylor?" the man asked in a very familiar voice. My phone suddenly flew out of my hand and into the grass and I froze. "The ability to melt things," he said.

**The next chapter will be up soon hopefully!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase

My heart was racing like I couldn't believe. And if he was who I thought he was, then he knew it as well I as I did. I tried to act calm and cool about it.

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" I asked, my voice a little shakey.

"I'm thinking about it," he replied as he walked closer. He stopped not even a foot away from me.

"Is it true? What you said earlier?" I asked, trying to make him think about this whole thing. I looked at him straight in the face. "That you're trying to stop killing people for their abilities?"

He looked down and didn't answer me. It's too bad the good looking ones are always the bad guys.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, seeing if he'd talk if I changed the subject a little.

"When I was with you at your place," he said, "I sensed there was someone else in the room with us. I could hear another set of heartbeats. When I left, I stood outside your door and heard you talking to Peter. I thought to myself that he must have met someone who had invisibility." He looked at me this time. "I followed you around the rest of the day and found out the rest of your plans."

"I didn't mean to lie to you when I said I had to leave for work," I told him. "I couldn't tell anyone where I was going-"

"Because you were planning to escape Sylar before he got to you, right?" he interrupted.

I shook my head. "But I had no idea you were Sylar until Peter told me after you left," I said. "I thought you could be my next boyfriend." I barely laughed. Sylar smiled a little bit.

"I admit, I do like you," he said and reached up to touch my hair. "But like I said," –Here he gets that scary deep voice he sometimes gets- "'his need over powers him.'"

Just then, he takes his hand back, makes a fist, then flicks his fingers out, and I go flying backwards. I land in the grass with a large _thump _next to my phone and almost do a backwards flip. As he walks over to me I realize he's not using his abilities to hold me down. I could see from the light of both sets of headlights that the look on his face wasn't a look of anger, or success, but a look of almost sadness, and like he was trying to resist the urge to kill me.

I grabbed my phone and took off running into the forest beside the road. Then his walk turned into, not a run, but a jog. But I ran as fast as I could, trying not to trip over the roots of trees or logs, while at the same time, trying not to _run into_ any trees. I heard his foot steps from behind me stop and I looked back. He was using his ability of telekinesis to lift a small log of the ground and throw it at me. That thing came flying so fast, the only thing I thought I could do to avoid being hit was to fall to the ground. So I did. I could feel the air that the log took with it as it flew over my head while I was falling to the ground. It landed about 10 feet in front of me.

I got up again and took off; jumping over the log Sylar had just thrown. After about 10 seconds, I glance behind me and notice he's much farther behind than before, but he's still coming after me. I cut behind a tree and find myself tangled in a large bush. I then thought of something and stopped struggling. I carefully got myself positioned so I was well hidden in the bush but could still see if he ran by or not. I relaxed and my heart stopped. I never really thought I could've used this ability for anything useful until that night.

I couldn't move, but I could still see and hear. So I waited. I heard Sylar's footsteps slow to a stop, and he was perfectly positioned where I could see him. He glanced around the forest with a confused look on his face.

"How could…" I heard him mumble and trail off. He looked up into the trees as if to see if I climbed up one of them. "Please be gone," he mumbled to himself. "I won't have to kill her."

He turned around and was just about to head back when my phone rang. He stopped dead and looked straight into the bush I was hiding in.

**The next chapter might not be up until late tommorrow night. Just as an FYI.**


	8. Chapter 8: Safe

Sylar waited a few seconds to see if anything moved in the bush. Obviously, nothing did so he walked over to it and started moving some of the branches out of the way. He saw me and looked at me as if I was some weird looking animal that wasn't yet discovered. He slowly and carefully grabbed my arms, pulled me out of the bush and let me lay limp in the ground. He kneeled next to me and caressed my face.

"How can this happen?" he quietly asked himself. He must have heard something because his head whipped around and he froze. After a few seconds, he looked around in all other directions. He paused for a minute, then lifted my back and put his left arm under it and put his right arm under my legs where my knees bent. He stood up and lifted me with him. Taking one more look around him, he started to head back to the road. It took a few minutes to reach the road but when we finally did, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Nathan's car, parked behind mine. But where was Nathan?

Sylar then stopped just before he reached his car. He must have seen Nathan's. He looked down at me, then knelt down and set me on the ground, but propped me up against the side of his car. My head moved to the side and I suddenly got a good view of my car and Nathan's car. Sylar stood back up and cautiously walked over to Nathan's car. While he was peeking through the driver's side window of the car, I heard some rustling next to me. Something grabbed my waist and I was suddenly shot into the air. It took a few seconds to start my heart again but as soon as I did, I looked down. I was flying. I opened my mouth to scream –though I knew it wasn't a good idea- but a hand covered it before I could. I noticed a man's arm wrapped around my waist and a body pressed up against my back. I turned my head as far as I could around and saw that it was Nathan. He looked at me, smiled, and took his hand back.

We flew about a few miles –or at least that's what it felt like- down the road in the direction we were supposed to be driving. I noticed sitting off to the side of the road, a car that had just then turned its lights on. It drove onto the road and I saw the driver's side window roll down. An arm came out and was waving at us. It was Peter.

"I thought you were dead," Nathan said, his voice raised so I could hear him as the air rushed by. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "But I _was _kind of…dead."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"There's something about my ability that I didn't really tell anyone," I explained. "I never really thought it could come in good use until tonight."

"What?" Nathan asked again.

"I'll explain later," I told him. "Why aren't we going down to Peter?"

"We're going to meet each other at the hotel you're staying at," Nathan explained. "We'll get everything situated there and drop you off, then move on to the next hotel and drop more of us off, etcetera, etcetera…"

"Where are Heidi and the kids?" I asked since Nathan had left his car behind.

"They're crammed in the car with Peter, my mom, and Claire," Nathan said.

I laughed a little then relaxed and enjoyed the flight. I could see the whole forest on both sides of the road and I could see buildings up ahead a few more miles.

We finally got to the hotel that I was supposedly going to stay at. As Nathan and I landed, Peter and the rest of the fam' pulled into the driveway and parked near the front door. Only Peter got out.

"October," he said while walking over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. "All my stuff is in my car."

"Nathan and I will go back later to get the cars," he said.

"Yeah, Heidi's wheel chair is in the trunk," Nathan said. "But after we all get some rest, we're going to get together and discuss what happened."

"Okay," I said and waved to the mass of people in the car. They all must have been watching us because all of them waved back. "Get some sleep."

"You too," Nathan said. "You'll be okay in there?"

"I hope so," I said. "I should be."

Peter looked around as if to make sure no one else was watching. "From now, until we head back home," he explained, "you'll be known as Rebecca Gee. Well, that's the name your room is in."

"Alright, thanks," I said yawning. "All of you get some sleep and call me when you figure out what we're going to do."

"Okay," Peter said and hugged me. "But I want you to change your appearance, at least until we get back home."

"Can do," I said and we let go. "I'll see you guys later."

Peter walked back to the car and got into the drivers side, while Nathan glanced around the parking lot, and shot up into the sky. I smiled as I walked through the sliding doors to the hotel, realizing how awesome my superhero-like family was.

**Another chapter up soon! And I thank everyone who has stuck with me through this. Please leave reviews for me!**


	9. Chapter 9: Transformation

I woke up the next morning to find that I was still alive and no one had broken into my room.I sat up in bed and checked my phone, which I had set on the nightstand, for missed calls. I had none. I walked into the bathroom and took a long look at myself in the mirror. My clothes and face had some dirt spots on it and I had just remembered that I didn't have anything to change into. I shrugged and took my clothes off to get into the shower. The water was cold and took forever to get warm. After my shower, I put my dirty clothes back on and realized that if I _do_ run into Sylar again, he'd recognize my clothes. So I took off my black shirt and turned it inside out so that the logo on the front wasn't noticeable. Then I thought of something. If I turned my shirt inside out and put it on, the dirt stains would be rubbing on my skin, and I had just taken a shower. Eh…oh well. I put my shirt on inside out and, to hide the fact that it _was_ inside out, I took the bottom of my shirt, brought it together in the front like a pony-tail, lifted it up, stuffed it down through the collar of my shirt, and brought it out through the bottom. I looked at myself in the mirror again. Ew, total skank. I shrugged again and rolled my pant-legs up to look like capris.

I used the hotel hair dryer to dry my hair, then when it was dry, I turned it from brown and wavy to long, blonde, and curly. I made my lips turn blood red and had eyeliner appear on my eyes, along with charcoal eye shadow. I made my nose a little bit smaller and cuter and changed my eyes from hazel to very light blue. I took one more look in the mirror and thought I kind of looked like a whore. No offence to those of you with long, blonde, curly hair and light blue eyes. It was mostly the shirt and how I made my face look.

I then heard a knock at my door. I jumped thinking that Sylar might have found me. Then my heart started to race. I walked slowly to the door as to not make any noise incase it was Sylar, so it'd seem like I wasn't there…Well…he would have known anyway. He would still be able to hear me.

I got to the door and looked through the peak hole. It was a guy that I didn't really recognize. He had short, spiked, red hair and had green eyes. His face was cute, and he had a little beard going. His clothes looked very familiar but his face did not. I thought that if I opened the door, it could either be the biggest mistake of my life, or it could _save _my life, and my family's'. I took a deep breath, unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking the slightest bit confused. When the guy saw me, he looked a little confused himself.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Are you Rebecca?"

I thought a minute. Who the hell was Rebecca? Then I remembered that that was my "secret name".

"Yeah," I said. "And you are…?"

"Jerome Johnson," he said as he winked. When I didn't respond he looked down the hall to his right, then to his left as if to see if anyone was coming. I was getting ready for pain as he reached into his pants pocket. I assumed it was a weapon and he was going to hurt me. When I saw that he had pulled out his wallet, I stopped worrying a little.

He flipped it open and showed me his driver's license. It was Peter's. In fact, that was Peter's wallet. And then I realized that his clothes were Peter's as well.

"Uhh…what's going on?" I asked, closing the door a little further.

He thought for a second then said, "Look into my eyes."

I was kind of afraid to incase this dude had some weird hypnotizing ability or something. But I did and he blinked a long blink. When his eyes opened again, they were brown. The same color as Peter's. I smiled, realizing who I _hoped_ it was, and opened the door to let him in. As I did I had realized that this hopefully wasn't Sylar who had just killed Peter.

I closed the door behind me and turned to face this "Jerome Johnson". As I looked at him his hair grew out a few inches, turned very dark brown, almost black, and his face transformed, as his beard disappeared. I _was_ Peter.

A wave of relief swept over me.

"Jeeze Peter," I said, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he said and stopped to take a long look at me up and down. He looked a little disgusted. "Okay, one," he continued after the long pause, "You look like a prostitute. Two, we're trying to stay _away_ from Sylar and you're going to attract every guy that sees you."

"No," I said and looked down at my shirt. I had my breasts grow bigger until they were tight in my shirt and some major cleavage showed. "Now I will."

Peter laughed as he looked, then turned away. "Please," he said, "you're my cousin."

I laughed too then "deflated" my shirt. "So what's the plan?"

**I'm just telling everything that happened. We'll get back to the point in the next chapter. _Please review and tell me how you like the story!!_**


	10. Chapter 10: My Melted Tires

I watched tree after tree go by as Peter, Nathan, and I drove down the road that had just recently gotten some fresh, new, thick, tire tracks much earlier that morning. Nathan was driving, I was in the passenger seat and Peter sat in the back…of his own car. I had managed to make my face look a little less whore-ish and Peter changed back into "Jerome Johnson". I'm surprised he learned to control it so quickly. When I first found out I could change the way I looked, I would sneeze and my feet would grow an inch bigger. It took me a few weeks to learn how to control it.

Anyway, we pulled over behind my car that was melted to the gravel. We all got out and walked over to it.

"Oh man," Peter said as he bent down to look at my tires. "How are we going to explain this to the tow-truck company?"

"They were crappy tires?" I suggested.

"Crappy tires or not," Nathan said, "What kind of tires would melt by themselves as you're driving?

"Really, really hot tires," I replied as Nathan got out his phone and dialed three numbers. Peter had stood up and was looking in the window of the driver's side.

"Yeah," Nathan said into the phone. "Could I get the number of the car-towing service closest to Queens, New York?"

I looked over at Peter who had now had my door open and was reaching down near the brake pedal. I saw my trunk door pop open about an inch and Peter stood up straight and closed my door. He walked over to my trunk and opened the door all the way. Nathan tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I looked at him and he was covering the mouth piece with his thumb.

"Give yourself a tattoo," he said "since you don't have a pen."

I looked at him confused then understood when he started saying some random numbers. He uncovered the mouth piece and said, "Alright, thank you," and hung up.

I showed him my arm where I had "tattooed" the phone number of the car-towing place.

"Thanks," Nathan said as he typed the numbers into his phone. When he pressed send, I made the numbers disappear from my arm. Just then, Peter walked by carrying my large, lime green suitcase. He walked it over to his car and set it down by the trunk. As Nathan started talking to who ever picked up the phone, I walked over to my car and opened the driver's side door. I hadn't been able to grab my messenger bag/purse from the passenger seat. I crawled in, grabbed it, and then crawled out. I shut the door and looked inside the bag. Nothing seemed to be stolen. I got out my wallet and looked to see if my money and credit cards were still in there. I was surprised to find that they _were_ because my car had been unlocked all day so far.

I took my bag over to Peter's car and threw it onto the front passenger seat, as he loaded my suit case into the trunk. Peter and I walked over to Nathan after we closed the doors of the car. Nathan hung up and said to me, "They'll be here in about fifteen minutes to pick up your car. I have to get Heidi her wheel chair, so when you two get to the automotive service building, I told them you'll be renting a silver Nissan Versa while they try to get the tires off your car and put new ones on."

"Thanks," I said as he walked over to his car.

"No Problem," he replied as he opened the driver's side door. He got in and started the car. There was just enough room between his car, mine and Peter's car for him to pull out.

After Nathan drove off, I opened Peter's trunk to get some clean clothes out of my suitcase, then crawled in the back seat and changed into a black and white striped shirt and a pair of my red, skinny corduroys. When I was finished, I got out of the car and waited with Peter.

"He's following us," he said. "We'll have to be extremely careful."

I nodded, and then we were both silent until the tow-truck arrived. The guys that came with it had Peter move his car so the truck could back in, in front of mine. They hooked my car to the back of the truck and moved the truck a few feet to get my tires unstuck. One of the guys questioned my tires and I said I had to pull over and leave my car there and when I came back the tires were melted. He laughed and went on pulling my car onto the truck.

We had followed the truck to the car place and the workers there said that they'd call when they were done messing with my car. They had no idea how long it would take to get my tires off.

I got my rental car and followed Peter back to my hotel. He rolled my suitcase up to my room as I carried my messenger bag. I stuck my key-card into the slot above the handle and the light, letting me know if the key worked or not, didn't blink green _or_ red. I tried the handle, wondering if it _did_ work, and the door swung open. The room was a mess. The curtains were torn, and the phone was on the ground, unplugged, and off the hook. The lamp that had been on the nightstand, was a puddle, and was dripping down the side. The blankets on the bed were all over the ground and I noticed a large piece of cloth laying up-side down on my bed. I slowly walked over to it and turned it over. It was one of Isaac's paintings. This one was a painting of my car and its melted tires, abandoned on the side of the road. As I was studying the painting, Peter had set my suitcase inside the door and walked over to the bathroom. He stopped at the door. I set the painting back down and turned around to face him. He was absolutely still, looking down, staring at a bloody towel lying on the tile floor of the bathroom. I walked over to him and saw a bunch more next to the bath tub.

"Oh…" I sighed in angry disappointment. "Please don't tell me…"

I slowly walked passed Peter and into the bathroom where the other pile of bloody towels was. My heart was racing again. I was so scared I felt like I was going to throw up. I took a deep breath, and with a shaking hand, I grabbed the shower curtain and whipped it open. I screamed when I saw what was lying at the bottom…well…_who_ was lying at the bottom. I started freaking out and jumping around, while screaming and tears pouring from my eyes. Peter grabbed me and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"NO!" I screamed as he held me and tried to settle me down. After a few minutes, Peter set me on the bed next to the painting and walked into the bathroom to see for him self who it really was. He stood in the bathroom, once again, unable to move as he saw that it was Isaac lying dead with the top of his head cut off and no brain, in the bathtub.

**Just as an FYI, the next chapter might be the last. Sorry about Isaac. :..(**


	11. Chapter 11: Seven Stories Down

Peter stumbled out of the bathroom gagging, holding his stomach. I lied on the bed, trembling while staring at the ceiling. Peter let himself fall to the floor, then propped himself up against the end of the bed. From all of the freaking out I had done, my body morphed back to its original state. I let my head fall to the side to see if I could get a glimpse of Peter. I could see the top of the back of his head. His hair had returned to its long, normal, dark brown and I'd assumed that the rest of his body returned to normal as well. I took a deep breath.

"There's no way to escape him," I said, more to myself than to Peter. "He's going to kill us, and when he kills us, he'll take our powers, and when he takes our powers…taking everyone else's would be easier than tying his shoes. And he can tie his shoes with out touching them, I bet."

Just then, Peter's phone rang. He sat still for a few seconds as if he hadn't heard it, and then finally put it up to his ear.

"He got Isaac," he said into the phone. "He got into October's room and killed him in the bathtub."

He waited as the person on the other line talked.

"She's here," Peter said. "She's okay-"

Just then it seemed like Peter threw the phone across the room.

"Peter," I said and sniffed from crying. "Are you okay?"

"He's here," he said and quickly stood up. As he got to his feet, I sat up and the door of the closet next to the bathroom, opened. Sylar appeared in the door with blood smeared on his face and hands. I started to cry harder. Peter looked at Sylar, then at me, then back at Sylar.

"I thought you might have wanted to see Isaac one last time," Sylar said sarcastically. "I thought the painting was a nice touch."

Peter swore at him and came to sit down next to me on the bed. He put his arms around me to comfort me and I dug my face into his chest as I cried.

"You will never hurt my family or friends…or anyone else again," he said and Sylar lunged at us. Peter put his hand out and Sylar froze as if some force Peter possessed was holding him back. Then the thought came to me; that Peter had absorbed Sylar's telekinesis when he first came across him in Texas. Sylar flipped over and landed on the floor. Peter got off the bed and walked over to him. Sylar rolled over on his back and got Peter to fly into the ceiling and come crashing down onto the floor. Sylar stood up and Peter flung Sylar into the shades that covered the window. The glass broke and we heard him screaming. A few minutes later the screaming stopped like we all of a sudden went deaf. Peter and I looked at each other then ran to the window. We both looked out and saw Sylar, lying on the pavement seven stories below us.

This will be all I say about my story. Sylar was presumed dead. At least until a few months later when there was a similar murder to the ones he had committed. We haven't been visited by him again, but I'm sure this won't be the last time we see him.

**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it and I thank those of you who have read all my chapters and left reviews. Please leave more and tell me how you liked it. Watch the new episode of Heroes tomorrow at 9pm on NBC. BTW: Does anyone know if it's true that there will only 5 more chapters of Heroes?! Please let me know:(**


End file.
